fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ohana
is one of the main Cures in Alo~ha Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl who has a cool personality as well as having a gentle heart. Ohana's alter ego is and she is represented by flowers and the sun. History General Information Appearance Civilian Ohana has long black hair that stops mid back. Her eye color is orange pink. Her outfit consists of a red short sleeved shirt that has yellow linings along her collar, sleeves and shirt hem. On the front of her shirt is three flowers that consist of the colors, pink, yellow and blue. She wears pale blue jean shorts, pale yellow socks, pink, yellow, green and white sneakers with a pale blue beaded bracelet on her left wrist. Cure Sunset Cure Sunset has long orange hair with a white and reddish-orange flower on her head. Her hair is styled into a loose ponytail and she also has a white flower clip on her left side of her head. She also has a white pair of flower earrings. In her Pretty Cure form, she doesn't have any sleeves, her vest is worn as a tube with a thick orange lining, she has an orange collar connected to it and has the golden heart brooch of the Pretty Cures in the Happiness Charge team with an orange cloth hanging from the brooch. Below her tube vest is the white cloth, which is much longer then the HCPC team's. Her skirt is orange which is long and flowy. She wears a pair of orange sandals with white flowers on the front. She wears flower wristbands instead of arm warmers and her wings are pale green. Personality Ohana is the twin sister of Olina who has cool personality with a gentle heart. She can however, be quite shy, which surprises quite a lot of people. She thinks of others before herself but can get really angry if they rely on her too much. She is very close with her sister and often quarrels with her a lot but makes up quickly with the help of their friends. She has a sisterly relationship with Olina. Relationships Family Olina -''' Ohana's younger twin sister who she gets along with quite well. She has numerous arguments with her that can end up badly but worries about her health and safety quite a lot. Friends 'Kailani Amalu -' 'Aloalo -' Etymology : Ohana is a female Hawaiian name that means "family". The name is a concept that emphasizes that families are bound together and members must cooperate and remember one another. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ohana Cure Sunset means the time in the evening when the sun disappears or daylight fades. Pretty Cure Cure Sunset "The red setting sun is a vow for tomorrow, Cure Sunset!" 赤い夕日は明日への誓い、キュアサンセット! Akai yūhi wa asu e no chikai, Kyua Sansetto! 'The Red Sunsetting is Vow from Tomorrow, I am Cure Sunset!' is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ohana. She controls the power of flowers, the sun and spirits and represents the sun. She transforms with the phrase "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" and together with Cure Wave, Sunset can perform Hawaiian Lino Ahua. Transformation Sequence Chocolate Salsa Attacks |-|Finishers= * is Cure Sunset's first group attack that she performs with Cure Wave. * |-|Sub-attacks= * is Cure Sunset's first sub attack. Songs Duets Trivia *Ohana is the second Cure to be an unofficial leader of her team, succeeded by Momozono Love/ Cure Peach. *Ohana is the second Cure after Cure Sunny to have the theme color of orange. *Along with her sister, Aloalo and Madam Momere, Ohana made cameo appearances in HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! episodes 28 (Madam Momere and Aloalo), 46 and 48. *She is the first Pretty Cure to not wear boots but instead sandals in her Cure form, followed by Olina/ Cure Wave. *Cure Sunset is the third Pretty Cure with the word 'Sun' in her name, preceded by Cure Sunny and Cure Sunshine. *Along with her sister, Olina, Ohana is the first Cure to have a twin sister who fights alongside her as a Pretty Cure. *Unlike most orange/red Cures, Ohana also controls the power of flowers as well as controlling the power of the sun. Gallery Disclaimer The original character belongs to Toei Animation. The introduction phrase, the attack "Hawaiian Rino Afua" and a part of her personality also belongs to Toei Animation. Everything else however, was created by CureHibiki. References Category:Cures Category:Alo~ha Pretty Cure! Category:Alo~ha Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HibikiCures